Talfirian Druids
General Description: '''Talfirian Druid are a sect of Druidic Tradition associated with drawing powers from the Realm of Shadowfell. Most active cabals lie in the Swamplands of Haer'Khav though groups of practicers can be found all over the world of Shri '''Adventures: Characteristi''cs:'' Alignment: Religion: Background: Races: Other Classes: Role: Adaptation: GAME RULE INFORMATION Talfirian Druids's have the following game statistics. Abilities: Alignment: Any Lawful or Neutral Hit Die: d8 Starting Age: As Druid Starting Gold: As Druid Class Skills The Talfirian's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are... Skill Points at First Level: (6 + Int modifier per level) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: ×4 + INT at 1st level Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Talfirian Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape (see below). All other class features go here (Use the format shown directly below if you don't know what to do.) Animal Companion (Ex): A Talfirian Druid's Animal companions are 'Echoes' of existing animals of the Material Plane from the Plane of Shadowfell and any animal can be given a 'Shadowy Echo' for the Talfirian Druids to use. A Talfirian Druid may begin play with an animal companion selected from the following list: *Dire rat *Displacer Beast *Shadow Mastiff *Riding Shadow Mastiff *Camel *Eagle *Hawk *Horse (light or heavy) *Owl *Pony *Snake (Small or Medium viper) *Wolf If the DM's campaign takes place wholly or partly in an aquatic environment, the DM may add the following creatures to the druid's list of options: crocodile, porpoise, Medium shark, and squid. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures as appropriate for its kind. A 1st-level druid's companion is completely typical for its kind except as noted in the sidebar on page 36. As a druid advances in level, the animal's power increases as shown on the table in the sidebar. If a druid releases her companion from service, she may gain a new one by performing a ceremony requiring 24 uninterrupted hours of prayer. This ceremony can also replace an animal companion that has perished. A druid of 4th level or higher may select from alternative lists of animals (see the sidebar). Should she select an animal companion from one of these alternative lists, the creature gains abilities as if the character's druid level were lower than it actually is. Subtract the value indicated in the appropriate list header from the character's druid level and compare the result with the druid level entry on the table in the sidebar to determine the animal companion's powers. (If this adjustment would reduce the druid's effective level to 0 or lower, she can't have that animal as a companion.) For example, a 6th-level druid could select a leopard as an animal companion. The leopard would have characteristics and special abilities as if the druid were 3rd level (taking into account the —3 adjustment) instead of 6th level. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can use body language, vocalizations, and demeanor to improve the attitude of an animal (such as a bear or a monitor lizard). This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Chapter 4: Skills). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2 (such as a basilisk or a girallon), but she takes a —4 penalty on the check. Wild Empathy: Favored Enemy: Venom Immunity (Ex): At 9th level, a Talfirian Druid gains immunity to all poisons. Shadow Form: ''' '''CLASS FEATURE NAME (Ex, Su, Sp, Ps): Known Talfirian Druids Category:Druid Category:Browse Category:Base Class Category:World of Shri Category:Class